


Tickling the Cat

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Cats, Comedy, Gen, Humor, No Dialogue, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A bird gets revenge on a cat by sentencing him to tickle torture.





	Tickling the Cat

Once there was a cat who lived in a house. The house was also where a bird lived. The cat didn't like the bird, and the bird didn't like him, either. Every day, the cat chased after the bird and tried to catch him, but he never caught him.

One day, the bird couldn't take it anymore. He wanted revenge on the cat for always trying to catch him. The bird found a couple of ropes and picked them up. Then he went to look for the cat. When he found the cat, the cat was taking a nap, so he didn't know what the bird was up to. The bird walked up to him and tied his arms together with one rope, then tied his legs together with the other rope.

The cat woke up and realized he couldn't move. He tried to break free from the ropes, but he couldn't. All he saw was the bird in front of him, looking at him evilly. The cat looked scared. What was the bird up to?

The bird got out a feather, put it on the cat's foot and started tickling it with the feather. The cat started laughing, squirming around and shaking his head. The bird then went up to the cat's face and tickled his underarm with the same feather. The cat continued to laugh, but mostly giggled a lot. Then the bird put the feather right on the cat's belly and started to wiggle the feather around.

The cat instantly screamed with laughter. The bird's evil smile only grew as he continued to wiggle the feather around on the cat's belly, tickling him even more. The cat was squirming around crazily, shaking his head back and forth, and laughing uncontrollably. He begged and pleaded for the bird to stop, but he kept going. The bird tickled him everywhere on the belly, including his sides, belly button and ribcage, for five minutes. Then he removed the feather.

The cat stopped laughing and started panting over and over, trying to catch his breath. Once he had caught it, the bird put the feather back on the cat's foot, causing him to grin and giggle slightly. The bird began to stroke the feather up and down the cat's foot. The cat started to laugh. He begged the bird not to tickle his feet, but the bird didn't listen. Instead, he got out another feather and began to tickle both of the cat's feet, wiggling one feather on each foot. Within a split second, the cat exploded with laughter.

The bird continued to tickle the cat's feet with the feathers as the cat laughed really hard. He squirmed around even more and begged for it to stop. The bird tickled his feet for two minutes, then he removed the feathers from the cat's feet. The cat panted until he caught his breath, and then the bird moved again.

This time, the bird moved to the cat's underarms, wiggling one feather under each arm. The cat held his breath, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help but snicker as he tried to hold it in. The bird continued to tickle the cat's underarms for thirty seconds. Slowly and softly, he stroked the feathers up and down his underarms over and over. After thirty seconds had gone by, the cat couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing uncontrollably.

The bird continued to tickle the cat's underarms, and this time, he didn't give him a break. Instead, he tickled him until the cat fell asleep. When the cat fell asleep, the bird stopped tickling him and pulled the feathers away from his underarms. He then untied the ropes from the cat's arms and legs. Finally the bird flew back to his cage.

An hour later, the cat woke up and sat up. He didn't remember what he had been through. Then his stomach rumbled, so he put his hand on his belly, but then he giggled from it. That was when a memory came to him. The tickle torture. It must have left him extremely ticklish all over now. The cat was mad at the bird for what he did to him.

And so, the rivalry with the cat and the bird continued.


End file.
